


Flaming Dreams

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nightmares, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Greylock cannot escape the fire
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Greylock the Grand (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Flaming Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaconWrappedRainbows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/gifts).



> It’s my birthday so I wrote some Cedlock

Being struck in the eye pulled Cedric out of his peaceful slumber and into the waking world. The sorcerer snorted, frowning as his brain registered that he had indeed been hit and it was not some kind of bizarre dream. A slap on the cheek made him gasp, opening his eyes in surprise. He sat up and caught the hand that was about to strike him again by the wrist. “Merlin’s Mushrooms!” he hissed.

Greylock had not suffered from such an intense nightmare in months. The fire scarred sorcerer tried to pull his hand out of Cedric’s grasp with a few weak tugs, his body still twitching and moving in response to whatever he was dreaming about. He shook his head when he could not free himself, whimpering into his pillow.

“Greylock. Greylock, you must wake up!” Cedric hissed. He let go of his hand and winced when he was struck on the forehead with the heel of Greylock’s hand. He took hold of the other’s shoulders and he started to shake him, trying not to terrify him. “Greylock, open your eyes!”

He woke up having a massive coughing fit. He sat up, clutching onto Cedric for support as he fought to try and breathe through the coughs. Greylock winced as he felt himself hack up a thick amount of phlegm, quickly holding up a hand to catch it in a shaking palm. “Ngh!”

“Greylock,” Cedric whispered. He shook his head as he rubbed the other’s back, hushing him softly as he heard the other whimper. “Greylock, you’re okay. I’m here.”

“Cedric…” he croaked. Without his monocle his vision was heavily blurred and he could only hold up his soiled hand as Cedric slipped out of their shared bed. Several of the large burns across his face and chest started to hurt as if they were fresh. Images of flames and thick black smoke made his eyes water. “Cedric!”

“I’m here,” he assured him. He cleaned his hand with a wet cloth first, tossing it away before using a fresh one to wipe at his face, cooing to him in comfort. He climbed back into bed, kneeling beside him. “You’re in Enchancia with me, Greylock. I’ve got you.”

“I...I thought…” Cedric cupped his face between both palms, pressing their foreheads together. Slowly Greylock took a deep breath and he let it out, a soft cough escaping him before his body settled down. “I was so scared,” he whispered.

“I know.”

“I thought I was back there.”

“But you’re not.”

“But I’m here. I’m not in Rudistan. I’m in Enchancia with you, Cedric.” Greylock slowly hugged Cedric once the trembling of his body stopped. “Oh you must think me some kind of child for having nightmares!” he muttered.

“I think no such thing, Greylock.” Cedric kissed him on the corner of his mouth and smiled. “My jester...I have nothing but love for you.”

“You’ve been reading those romance books again,” Greylock dryly said. He let Cedric help him lie back down, keeping a hold on his hand. He pressed himself against the thinner man, resting his head against his neck. “You make a horrible cushion,” he whispered. “You’re all pointy bones and sharp angles.”

“And you smell like burnt veal,” Cedric countered. He could feel Greylock smile and he pulled the blanket over the both of them before holding him close with a yawn. “Try not to wake me up with any more of your dumb nightmares,” he said.

“Elves don’t make promises.”

“You’re only a quarter Elven.”

“I still have the pointy ears.”

“You have one ear. The other melted when they tried to kill you.”

Greylock yawned, relaxing as he closed his eyes. “Too tired to come up with something for that…”

“We can continue in the morning.”

“Deal.”

Cedric waited until Greylock’s breathing was deep and even before allowing himself to fall back asleep, still holding the other close to his body. 

There were no more nightmares the rest of the night.


End file.
